titans_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Titans 2013 Wiki
Welcome to the Titans mobile Wiki Titans Mobile is an ancient Greek myth strategy war Game on iOS and Android. You can download it to your device at Google Play: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.titansmobile.gree App Store: https://itunes.apple.com/app/id544622193 All TM members are welcome to edit. Background At the beginning of the game, the 5 ancient gods who created the world awoke found humans had forgotten them and worshiped the gods of Olympus instead. These angry gods decided the world should suffer for such betrayal; the ground cracked, mountains collapsed and the sun stopped to rise. Fear and hatred ruled the mankind, and the world was deep in chaos. The gods of Olympus rose and fought back. Battles after battles, Zeus, the king of Olympus finally managed to seal the 5 ancient gods with himself. He and the 5 together fell into sleep forever. Zeus sealed the power of the 5 ancient gods in 6 precious gems, and Player's purpose is to collect 6 gems so that he/she will be the chosen one to end the chaos and become the ruler of Greece. After this introduction and tutorial, to collect 6 gems, players do quests, daily tasks, battles and duels against players of different factions, and pray to Gaia in the Temple. Gameplay At the beginning of Titans Mobile, the 5 ancient gods who created the world awoke found humans had forgotten them and worshiped the gods of Olympus instead. These angry gods decided the world should suffer for such betrayal; the ground cracked, mountains collapsed and the sun stopped to rise. Fear and hatred ruled the mankind, and the world was deep in chaos. The gods of Olympus rose and fought back. Battles after battles, Zeus, the king of Olympus finally managed to seal the 5 ancient gods with himself. He and the 5 together fell into sleep forever. Zeus sealed the power of the 5 ancient gods in 6 precious gems, and 'Player's' purpose is to collect 6 gems so that he/she will be the chosen one to end the chaos and become the ruler of Greece. After this introduction and tutorial, to collect 6 gems, players do quests, everyday tasks, battles and duels against players of different factions, and buy Legacy of Gaia in the Temple. Quest 10 chapters of quests require players to complete for 3 times. Each quest has different requirement of units, number of allies, and AP. After one chapter of quests are finished for 3 times, one hidden quest will show. After all chapters of quests are finished, player can summon one god and recruit this god as his/her hero. Heroes&Gods Athens Troy Sparta Crete Buildings There are 4 kinds of buildings: gold, food, action and defense. The more players have constructed, the more each building costs, which therefore requires players' meticulous arrangement with strategy. Abilities When enough experience is accumulated though quests or wars, the player gains a level with 3 ability points to be assigned on improve their ATK, DEF, AP or Power. Also when a player completes one chapter of quests, he/she gets 1/2/3 ability points for 1/2/3 times. War ''Battle'' Players can battle with others, and result of battles is decided according to abilities of players, abilities of their recruited heroes, and amount and level of their units. Players can loot gold, food from other players if attacking successfully. Each attack consumes 1 Power, and both sides of the battle may lose health or troops. Players gain EXP if winning in either attacking or defending. During a battle, the system will automatically choose players' most powerful units to attack or defend. The number of player's allies determines the max number of units he/she can send into a battle. Each ally can add 6 units to a battle, however the max number of units the player can send does not exceed 5 times of his/her own level. ''Sanction'' Players can sanction other players with some gold. If one player is sanctioned, he/she can be attacked by all the players. He who kills the sanctioned player gets the gold. ''Duel'' Player can send three of his/her recruited heroes to duel with other player for three rounds. If a player wins 2 out of 3 rounds, he/she gain 250,000 gold; if a player win 3 out of 3 rounds, he/she gain 350,000 gold. The result of each round is decided according to the hero's Strength (STR): affect the power of attack and chance of striking first in each turn, Intelligence (INT): affect the chance of dodge, and Charisma (CHA): affect the chance of deadly blow. ''Rank'' There are 6 leaderborads in the Rank: Battle, Defense, Loot, Duel, Bounty Hunter, and Head price. The leaderboards refresh every day at UTC 02:00 and show the ranks of the last day (0:00 - 24:00); refresh every Monday at UTC 02:00 and show the ranks of the last week (Monday 0:00 to Sunday 24:00). Each player that ranks top 20 will get a trophy accordingly. Development The game was available for the App Store (iOS), Google Play on August 25, 2012. External links *Official Facebook page of Titans Mobile *Official website of Titans Mobile Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:2012 video games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Browse Category:Heroes&Gods Category:Equips Category:Quests Category:Units Heroes&Gods Heroes&Gods Heroes&Gods Heroes&Gods